


To the death

by Turukano



Category: Literature - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turukano/pseuds/Turukano





	To the death

“笛捷尔，我感觉快要死了……”

性器前段才没入湿软后穴时，笛捷尔听见身下的人一如往常放软了声音，哼哼地毫不掩饰自己的难受，眉宇间却是与之相反的沉溺，矛盾地印刻在那张棱角分明的脸上。

水瓶座的手掌自下腹一路向上抚去，感受着那具身体异于常人的温度，掌上的冰凉似乎让卡路迪亚非常受用，痛苦的闷哼逐渐转为低喃，终于有了余力去调戏身上的挚友。

“笛捷尔——”

尾音中欢快的上扬下一秒便再一次沦为了低吟，被毫不留情贯穿至深处的快感涌向四肢百骸，跃过每一处神经末梢，然后残忍地冲刷向了那一颗心脏，一瞬间炸裂的热度烫得卡路迪亚随即蜷缩起了身体，下意识地攥住了水瓶座的手臂。

纤长的手指最终轻按在了左胸房，笛捷尔微微叹了口气，有些懊恼方才的惩罚似乎过急了一些。被穴肉紧紧相缠的感觉让他也不免高涨到冒了层薄汗，甚至让他起了不合时宜的疑问。

究竟炙热与寒冰哪一个才会被吞噬呢？

他俯下身，半拥住仍不断颤抖的天蝎，轻柔的吻落满挚友的半侧脸颊。他永远享受他的蝎子下意识粘在他身边的每分每秒，就像如今这个渴求缓解的男人正迅速献上自己的唇舌，然后不计后果热烈地掠夺他口中的冰凉。

笛捷尔庆幸自己还算是不负往日的训练，在吻到舌根发疼的间隙他还有多余的注意力来凝聚小宇宙。冰晶在他的手掌周围环绕，冰原的圣斗士熟练地将温度降至再熟悉不过的界限，然后紧覆在左心房，将那颗灼烧的心脏强制控下。

他感到怀中的人不再颤抖扭动，凌乱的喘息少了痛苦的因子，甚至那漂亮的眸子里又开始恢复起了往日的顽劣。然后紧接着，他便感受到自己的性器被人狠狠夹住，力度之大从那绷紧的结实小腹上就能略知一二。

“笛捷尔你是太累动不了了吗？换我来也行啊——”

啊啊，又是那恶劣的笑容和嘚瑟的小虎牙。

笛捷尔冷下脸，猛地收回手不再为心脏控温，然后他在卡路迪亚知错后参上慌张的注视下，扣稳对方的膝弯，将自己抽离些许，重重地擦过熟悉之域拓入更深处。然后他看到那只金皮蝎子剧烈颤抖了下，甜蜜的声音抑制不住得滚落出口，胡乱伸着手臂开始寻求他的温度。

真是个胡闹的家伙。他想。

高频的速度似乎突破了天蝎承受的界限，身下的身体再一次拔深起温度，落入耳中的沉吟揉碎着欢愉与痛苦。卡路迪亚高昂起脖子，快感和灼热似乎快要夺走他的呼吸，他奋力与死亡做着挣扎，抗拒的意识让身体每一处肌肉都绷紧，夹得笛捷尔忍不住喟叹出了声。

然后在水瓶座俯下身，张口含住对方凸起的喉结轻轻扫弄时，他听见。

“笛捷尔，我感觉快要死了……”


End file.
